


Who Is The Monster, You Or I?

by MonstrousAffections1



Category: Slendytubbies (game), Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Guardian is going insane, Hearing Voices, M/M, Psychological Drama, Survivor Guilt, Tinky Winky is aboslutley nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousAffections1/pseuds/MonstrousAffections1
Summary: I can't give you a synopsis for this story unfortunately. For that would give away the whole plot.





	Who Is The Monster, You Or I?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will all like this.

Guardian sobbed as he limped as fast as he could. The sound of deranged laughter ringing in his ears, constant memories of blood, death and screams haunting his mind. The Soldiers had failed terminating the New Borns, there had been too many. Too many to fight, too many to detain. The sole reason Guardian had even gotten away was because he ran. Ran far and fast. Leaving his comrades to die.

_“Like a Coward”_ A voice in his head sneered at him. He had wandered further than he had before. And he encountered many of the Infected. But there was something that seemed odd about them, not all of them mind you. Just those who were Infected from eating custards. Without Noo-Noo to control them they had regained figments of their minds, not all of their mind of course. They were still as far as Guardian was concerned flesh eating monsters. But they had small things, such as speech. Intelligence. Thoughts. Emotions.

Honestly, he wasn’t sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand it could make them more open to reason, on the other it made them smarter in ways they could catch their prey.

That wasn’t all. There were signs that he was being followed. He hadn’t thought much of it at first, attempting to brush it off as his growing paranoia. But the more he noticed, the more the idea tugged at his mind. The more frightened he became. It’s alright, he would reassure himself, he’s survived worse than this, way worse.

_“At what cost? They’re all dead! The only ones who could stop this are dead! The Teletubbies are dead, Dipsy is dead.”_ Stop. _“Po’s dead.”_ Please! _“Laa-Laa’s dead! You smashed her head in with a rock!!! It’s your fault they are all dead if you had just told them!!!”_ STOP!!!

Guardian tugged at his fur, tears running down his cheeks, panting heavily as he struggled to get his thoughts under control. Gulping down his grief he pushed everything back again and forced himself forwards. The Moon of the late-night sky providing temporary comfort.

Occasionally noises sounded from the black, shrieks and howls. It was enough to keep him on edge. It was more than enough to make him scream in terror as an all too familiar figure stepped out of the darkness. Guardian tried to run but the ache of his broken ribs reduced him to a pathetic limping thing, he ended up collapsing to his knees clutching his side as a terrible pain made him cry out. The white tele continued to scramble away on all fours, not letting go of his injury.

Hyperventilating and sobbing as Tinky Winky walked towards him with purpose, his face stoic and his eyes black. He wouldn’t get away this time. The purple one grabbed Guardian by the back of his neck and he froze, expecting the end at any given moment. Looking back in surprise as the hand left him. Tinky Winky stared at him with a slight frown present.

“Don’t even try to run.” He said simply. Before taking his red bag and removing from it a match box, twelve stones and a bunch of logs. He set the stones down in a circle and stacked the logs up to lean against each other. Guardian trembled as the other started a fire. Why?

_“Perhaps he wants to roast you”_ Mocked the voice. Tinky Winky just sat down and stared into the flames, not even acknowledging Guardian. Cautiously he sat up, gasping as a spike of pain through him and his hand shot up to cradle his ribs. Complete agony overtook him as he tried to breath deeply and he collapsed back down onto the grass, doing his best not to cry. There was a snort of cynical laughter. Guardian peered over and saw Tinky Winky looking at him with that horrendous smile of his. The one he always had before he did something crazy.

Guardian shot him his best scowl.

“What?” He growled, trying to come off fearless. Well… as fearless as an injured and helpless individual could be.

“What happened eh? Yous seem like yous in pain.” Tinky tilted his head a little his eyes blinking one at a time in a disturbing manor. Guardian clenched his teeth, frightened as Tinky got a predatory look in his eyes.

“I’m fine.” He spat. Ears flicking back slightly.

“That’s not what Po says….” Guardian stared at him. Not possible, Po was dead, she was dead, she was dead, she was dead. Guardian whined and held his head, digging his claws into his skin. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

He growled and hissed, looking Tinky dead in the eyes.

“She’s dead you idiot!” The purple one laughed loudly. He moved from his spot and crawled over to Guardian who tried to squirm away but sobbed as the other gripped his ankle and dragged him closer.

“I know she is dead. She came to me after she died, she whispers to me.” Saliva dripped out of his mouth as he smiled widely.

Guardian shook his head in disbelief.

“Your crazy…”

“hehehe, no crazier than you. Laa-Laa told me how you smashed her skull with a rock. She was crying, lost and all alone in the ruins cause you were scared.” Tinky giggled.

“It wasn’t my fault!!” The white tele shouted, tears beginning to fall down his face.

“Then who’s fault was it eh? Certainly not mine.” He moved closer, kneeling over him now.

“It was Noo-Noo’s fault, he was the one who Infected the custard in the first place!” He attempted to move backwards but Tinky snatched his wrist and yanked him into a sitting position. Ignoring Guardian’s pained sobs and the way he cried out as something in his ribcage shifted.

“Is it _only_ Noo-Noo’s fault? Who was it who failed to prevent everything?” Tinky Winky growled, a dangerous aura seeping from his very being.

“You’re the one who murdered them!”

_“Are you sure he’s the only murderer? I mean, he has a point. You knew about the Sickness yet you did nothing. Why was it that they weren’t allowed to leave Teletubbie Land again? Oh right. Cause those White Coats needed them to try and find a cure for all this”_

Stop. Tinky Winky murdered them, he’s the killer hear not Me.

Guardian argued with the voice as he struggled to breath under Tinky’s firm grip on his throat.

“I didn’t kill them…. I gave them what I have.” He sneered down at him, teeth bared.

What? Madness? Guardian wanted to say but he couldn’t form the words.

“I have seen what the darkness does. The Shadow Tele told me in my dreams. He said that if I showed them what darkness can do then they would be free from their ignorance.”

His grip let up and Guardian was allowed to gasp for breath. Tinky laid down next to him and pulled the injured tele tight against him, feeling gingerly up his side and rested his hand upon his ribs, tracing over them.

“This is what Po did yes?” Guardian nodded.

“I’m surprised you managed to survive this long, You got away from me so many times, you escaped Dipsy’s chainsaw, he told me all about that. He’s quite angry about what you did to Laa-Laa by the way. He hates it when she’s upset.” Guardian frowned and shook his head, trying block out the words.

“Their dead. They can’t talk to you cause they don’t exist anymore.” He said simply, closing his eyes. Feeling too tired to care if Tinky Winky killed him for speaking. Claws dug into his shoulder.

“I know they’re dead. But they still exist, I hear them whisper to me in my sleep. They are glad I showed them the truth of the darkness, they thank me. And soon you will thank me too.”

Guardian shook his head. But nether the less he pressed closer into Tinky, seeking the warmth of another body. It was something that no fire could provide. The comfort of being held by someone, even if that someone was psychotic, murderous, killing machine.

“You mean your going to kill me, right? I don’t think I’d thank you for that.” Guardian inquired.

“Well…. Yes… but that’s not what I mean, Shadow tele told me to show you the darkness but in a different way.”

“What you mean then?”

“I mean that you are going to die, but not from me. You are already injured, too injured to survive. Your ribs will eventually puncture something. But I am going to stay with you until that happens.”

Guardian bared his teeth, he itched to bite.

“I am not going to die!” He yelled in anguish. Gripping Tinky’s fur tightly.

“I am going to make it to the City! I am going to find a cure for all this! I don’t need your help!! I will never, ever succumb to whatever this darkness is! I will never in a million year thank you!!”

_“Are you sure about that? You won’t get to the City, at least not without becoming Infected anyway. But perhaps you deserve all this, you deserve to die. You deserve a painful one, after all it was your fault all this happened in the first place. You should have seen that Noo-Noo had been acting weird. It’s your fault, your fault, your fault, your fault, your fault, your fault. You killed Laa-Laa. Murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer.”_

His body began to tremble unable to push away the voice. Tinky simply stared as the white tele began to cry without restraint.

“My… fault. It’s my fault. I should have known. It’s all my fault. I killed her. I didn’t know what else to do! I was too scared! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Laa-Laa.” His crying turned into wails as he was overcome with fear and grief and sorrow. Burying his face into Tinky’s chest as the other wrapped his arms around him.

“There, there.” Said Tinky Winky. “It’s alright. It’s true it’s all your fault, you did kill Laa-laa and you did cause all this badness, all the evilness. Heck you’re even a coward. You ran away and left your friends to die. Like you just said, everything is your fault.”

Tinky Winky smiled. Speaking kindly while using cruel words.

“Just go to sleep now, I’ll make sure nothing starts chewing on your legs. Don’t worry, tomorrow we’ll go about how you can earn their forgiveness for killing them.”

With the comfort of being held and the promise of forgiveness Guardian drifted off to sleep, allowing the darkness to take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
